


Frenchmen, Felines, and Fearing the wrath of your husband

by gayoperatorgunclub (Justacityboy)



Series: doclion but get this: they're married [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gustave Knows Everything, Kittens, M/M, a family can be a combat medic, a quarantine and containment specialist, and the kitten one of them found outside a walmart, instead of dying or shaving his hair when he has a breakdown, olivier just looks at cats on adoption websites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacityboy/pseuds/gayoperatorgunclub
Summary: Olivier's To-Do List:M̶a̶r̶r̶y̶ ̶G̶u̶s̶t̶a̶v̶e̶H̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶S̶e̶x̶ ̶W̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶G̶u̶s̶t̶a̶v̶e̶M̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶S̶u̶r̶e̶ ̶G̶u̶s̶t̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶K̶n̶o̶w̶s̶ ̶H̶o̶w̶ ̶M̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶L̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶H̶i̶m̶S̶h̶o̶w̶e̶r̶ ̶G̶u̶s̶t̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶W̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶A̶f̶f̶e̶c̶t̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶A̶t̶ ̶A̶l̶l̶ ̶T̶i̶m̶e̶s̶Get a kitten
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Series: doclion but get this: they're married [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772920
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Frenchmen, Felines, and Fearing the wrath of your husband

**Author's Note:**

> uh oh! back again
> 
> welcome back to today's episode of "flooding the doclion tag with pure fluff and humour" 
> 
> if you're at all interested, my tumblr is gayoperatorgunclub ! i've decided that i WILL be taking requests (not that anyone asked, I just decided that'd be fun) 
> 
> anyways, please enjoy!

Olivier loved cats. He loved their little faces and the fact that their heads fit perfectly into the palms of his hands. He loved their little mrrp? sounds and their adorable little paws. He loved everything about cats, but most of all, he loved that they loved him. He had never met a cat he didn’t like, whether it be feral, domestic, or anywhere in between. Cats loved him and he loved cats. 

He’d be lying if he said that the possibility of farm cats hadn’t been one of his main reasons for them getting the house in the rural areas around Hereford. Truly, it’d been easy to convince Gustave. The man had a thing for plant life, and the forest around their home was perfect, not to mention he finally had space to plant the garden he’d always dreamed about. The two hadn’t discussed the possibility of actually getting a pet, and Olivier knew the farm cats belonged to no man (they came from the farm owned by a lesbian couple just down the road). 

Which brings us to now. Olivier, at home, staring at the cardboard box he’d picked up outside the grocery store earlier with mild horror. Gustave was going to come home with divorce papers, he just knew it. That is, if Olivier was even still at home when his husband arrived. Perhaps he could flee, leave a note telling Gustave when to feed the farm cats and what brand of food to buy, pack up his things, including that wretched cardboard box and haul ass outta here. 

No, he can’t do that. Picturing the heartbroken look on Gustave’s face is just too much. What to do, what to do. He’d gotten Gustave’s favorite from the Italian place in the city that had been the location of their first date, so maybe that would net him some points for when Gustave found out about what was in the cardboard box. 

As if on cue, a little head popped out of the box, mewing at Olivier indignantly. 

He’d found the kitten abandoned outside of the supermarket, and on his way home, had taken the poor thing to the vet to get it checked out. Regardless of whether or not Gustave let him keep her, he could still make sure she was healthy. He soon found out why she had been abandoned. The veterinarian said that it was likely the kitten had been the runt of the litter, and would not be likely to survive, so rather than care for her themselves, her previous owners had left her in a cardboard box on a cold, rainy day in Britain. If Olivier ever got his hands on those monsters there would be hell to pay. 

He had found a piece of yarn in a random drawer in his office, and loosely tied it around the kitten’s neck to serve as a makeshift collar. Not that she was going anywhere. She had stubby little kitten legs and was barely old enough to survive without her mother. Olivier noticed she was shivering, still mewing at him as he stared at her, and he got up, lifted her out of the cardboard box, and placed her inside the kangaroo pouch of his hoodie, making sure she wouldn’t be jostled too much and still had access to oxygen. He brought the box out to the recycling bin, then went upstairs, entered the bedroom, and walked over to his closet. Opening it up, he took stock of all the possible hiding places for a kitten. He could put a litter box in the corner, make her a bed out of old shirts he never wore, and could feed her in the garage, as Gustave rarely, if ever, went out there. He was about to go and grab the litterbox he’d purchased while he was out to set up Nameless Kitten’s living space, but was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and Gustave’s beautiful voice calling “Mon amour, I’m home!” 

Oh, how he wanted to run downstairs and lift his husband into his arms, hold him tight and kiss him all over. But alas! Nameless Kitten needed to be put in witness protection before any marital cuddling could occur. He quickly removed her from his pocket and placed her on top of a mountain of clothing that was tall enough for Gustave to not be able to see her, but small enough that she could get down if she felt the urge. He smooched her cute little head and told her to stay put lest she be discovered and cast out, and he swore she gave a tiny nod as she mewed in acknowledgement. He smiled at her and sprinted downstairs. 

“Bonjour, my love, how was your day?” he asked Gustave upon entering the kitchen. 

“Good, good. Dominic decided that eating 12 pies in 2 hours was something that needed to be done, so I spent most of the day lecturing the GSG9 on proper dietary habits and why despite the fact that the different pies had meats and vegetables in them, no man, not even Dominic, can withstand that many carbohydrates. Other than that, it was good. How was yours?” 

Okay, Olivier. Act natural. Act. Natural. 

“Good!” His voice cracked so badly he felt like he was 13 again. He cleared his throat. “Sorry, I don’t know where that came from. But it was good! I even got your favorite from that Italian place in the city.” Gustave smirked at him knowingly. Olivier gulped. 

“Did you also go to a pet store?” 

Shit. 

“Hm?” Olivier responded, playing dumb. 

“I was just wondering why there is a litter box and no cat, is all.” 

Shit. 

“OH, that! I just got it for the farm cats. Figured they could use it, since they’re here so often.” He hoped he wasn’t sweating too visibly. 

“I see, I see.” Gustave gazed at him for a moment, considering. “Olivier, do you want a cat of your own?” 

Olivier’s heart stopped. He had to get this situation under control, and fast. 

“Uhhh, yeah! It’s just, I don’t think the time is right right now, wouldn’t you agree? Though maybe we could talk about it more later?” 

Gustave nodded thoughtfully, though he looked like he knew more than he let on. 

“Great!” Another voice crack. He coughed again, louder this time. “Are you ready to eat?” 

“Olivier, I’m starving. Feed me.” Gustave replied as he made his way to the bags from the Italian place containing their food. 

Phew, Olivier sighed. I have got to be more careful. 

\- 

“Olivier, what are all these scratch marks on your neck?” 

Fuck. 

Okay Olivier, think fast, come up with something plausible that doesn’t give away Nameless Kitten’s existence. 

“I’m having an affair.” 

FUCKER, WHAT

To his credit, Gustave doesn’t react much beyond an amused quirk of his lips and a raised eyebrow, and before Olivier can ask, his husband is responding. 

“I see.” He pauses, pensive. “Well, give Mike my regards.” Olivier spits out his coffee. 

“Hang on, mon amour, hang on. You think out of everyone in Rainbow that isn’t you I would choose to fuck Mike? As in, Mike “Thatcher” Baker of the SAS? The guy who punched me in the face???” He could go on because the mere thought makes Olivier want to gag, but Gustave is doing that exhale-so-loud-it-sounds-like-a-snort thing he does when he’s either trying to suppress laughter or make fun of someone. 

“Olivier, you have to admit, the tension between you and Mike could be interpreted in a similar fashion to the tension between the two of us when you first joined Rainbow.” 

“No, it absolutely could not! There are no similarities! I hate him, and not in the way I hAtEd you! He’s terrible!” And Gustave is looking at him smugly, and interrupts him to say “You’re being awfully defensive.” And Olivier actually dry heaves, and has decided that should he throw up, he’ll aim for Gustave’s lap, because fuck this guy and his fucking beautiful face. His fucking great personality. His fucking sexy-ass hips, thighs, and ass. Fuck this guy. In more ways than one, if you catch Olivier’s drift. Gustave is looking at him knowingly. 

“Olivier, is there something you’d like to tell me?” 

He sighs internally, and decides to change the subject in the only way that hasn’t failed him yet. 

“I wanna fuck you ‘til you can’t walk and all you can do is scream my name.” 

And Gustave’s face flushes, his eyes darken, and he’s pulling Olivier down to meet his lips. 

Okay Olivier, you have got to be more careful. You can’t get caught off guard again. 

-

“I want a cat.” 

Olivier, who was asleep until just now, looks up at his husband blearily. 

“Huh?” 

Gustave sighs impatiently, then repeats, “I want a cat.” 

Well does Olivier have news for you! Gustave is flopping onto the bed and sighing dreamily. 

“Or maybe a kitten. A cute little thing that I could fit in the pocket of my lab coat, wouldn’t that be adorable?” 

Gustave is right, that would be adorable, but he’s not about to endanger both his and Nameless Kitten’s lives by notifying Gustave that he’s been living with a kitten unknowingly for the past two weeks. Olivier sighs deeply and rolls over to face his husband. 

“Mon ange, my beautiful, incredible Gustave. Go the fuck to sleep.” 

Gustave groans and shakes his head. 

So, Olivier flips the covers off both of them and pulls Gustave on top of him, silencing his protests with a kiss and a hand to his hair. The sexy bastard is asleep within seconds. 

Finally, Olivier thinks, he’s too exhausted to be making big life decisions like getting a pet. Unlike Olivier, who had been in a great state of mind when he had broken down crying in front of the supermarket upon seeing the little kitten in the box, all cold and lonely and shivering. Multiple children had passed and patted him on the shoulder comfortingly. 

He falls asleep before he can hear Nameless Kitten climb down from her perch in his closet and towards Gustave’s side of the bed. 

-

Olivier wakes up, curses God, immediately apologizes and begs forgiveness, chances a look at the purring pile of blankets he calls his husband, makes no move to wake the other man, as today is one of the few days off Gustave ever takes, and he deserves to sleep in more than anybody Olivier knows. 

He gets up and dressed, taking a peek at the pile of clothing Nameless Kitten sleeps on, and, upon seeing her (or what he thinks is her, he’s too tired to realize what he was looking at was a hairball) goes to brush his teeth and grab the breakfast that he’ll take with him to work. 

-

The day is uneventful, and so he’s extremely excited to return home to Gustave, who is likely bored out of his mind and will jump him the moment he walks through the door. He spends the car ride home fantasizing about what exactly he’ll do to make his husband forget his own name today. 

When he enters the house and finds himself not pinned to a wall, he’s immediately on edge. There’s no sign of Gustave anywhere on the first floor of their house, and Olivier’s anxiety is a real bitch sometimes. He’s got his phone in his hand, ready to dial Six about a possible hostage situation involving his husband, when he decides to check upstairs for any sign of the love of his life and is horrified at what he finds. 

Gustave, lying in bed, looking adorable, cooing at an equally adorable kitten curled up on his chest. 

Olivier makes a squawking noise, and Gustave’s head jerks up to greet him. His eyes are full of love and he’s opening his mouth and here it comes- 

“Ah, Olivier! Your chaton and I were just discussing what we should name her! She seems to like Hubi,” and Olivier’s always loved hearing Gustave speak Arabic, the way his Parisian accent gives way to the most beautiful words Olivier’s ever heard, and his native language is the so-called “language of love”. “But we figured we should wait for you to get home!” 

Olivier is so surprised he can hardly keep his knees from buckling, let alone formulate a response to Gustave wanting to name Nameless Kitten a shortening of the Arabic word for baby. 

“You’re- you’re not mad?” He asks, heart pounding. 

“Why would I be? Olivier, I’ve known about her since the day you bought that litter box. We cuddle whenever you aren’t around.” Hubi mews in agreement, looking at Olivier like she’s demanding to know why he kept the cuddly human space heater that is Gustave away from a cat who adores warm things and snuggles. Olivier feels offended and, quite honestly, betrayed. 

Then, Gustave is making grabby hands at him and pouting a little, and okay, Olivier is a weak man, because he dives into bed and wraps himself around Gustave and Hubi, nuzzling into them as they both start to make quiet purring sounds. Before long, Olivier is the only one awake, and he gazes at their little family, overjoyed, and makes a mental note to convince Gustave to carry Hubi around in his lab coat the next time he’s a Hereford.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! you made it! 
> 
> obligatory reminder of my tumblr being gayoperatorgunclub and that i am OPEN for requests, baby! 
> 
> anyways, if you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment/kudos
> 
> thank you so much for reading, and have a great rest of your day!


End file.
